


If I Stay

by Sorin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's best to be led by temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Stay

Morning was always a hard time for Halduron.  It was difficult for him to wake in the arms of the one person he desperately loved and needed- and then have to slip out before the sun lit the sky.  It hadn’t mattered quite so much before, when they were both Farstriders and had far less responsibility, when the forests around them could keep their secret better than anyone- or anything- else.  He longed for those days, days spent on patrol together, nights on guard together… stealing moments when they could, making love in the grass or the rivers or even in a tree, once or twice- that memory still made his lips quirk.  Now, though, as Regent-Lord and Ranger-General, things had to be different, and Halduron disliked that fact a great deal.

It was with much reluctance that he forced himself up, pushed his blond hair back and ran his hands through it, and looked down at his sleeping lover with no small amount of regret.  Were it up to him, he’d stay until the sun rose to see Lor’themar bathed in its light, to see the golden rays caress his skin and make him glow softly… to see his white-gold hair lit like a halo, spilling down his body like a river of molten fire, catching the sun’s rays and holding them close for all too brief a moment.  The temptation was greater now than it had ever been, but he knew discretion was the better part of valor… and so he rose silently, carefully, so as not to wake him.

As he moved away from the bed to gather his clothes, a hand reached out from under the covers and caught his wrist.  Halduron nearly jumped a mile, but let himself relax as a smile curved his lips and he turned back.  A sleepy brown eye gazed at him from an angelic face, despite the scars- now uncovered- that ravaged the left side.  Halduron found him no less beautiful than he had the first day he’d first met him.  He was about to draw away when Lor’themar tugged him back down, and he landed with a soft grunt across his body, the only barrier between them the soft blankets and sheets they’d twined beneath just hours before.

“Don’t go,” Lor’themar whispered, lifting a hand to run through silky blond hair, eye falling half closed as he looked up at his best friend.

Halduron very nearly broke at the soft plea, and he let himself lean down, giving him a long, slow kiss.  “I have to,” he whispered back.

“You don’t.”  Lor’themar tugged him closer, kissing him again.  “You don’t, not… not just yet.”

This was something new, something unfamiliar, and Halduron nosed at his cheek as he thought about what the implications might be.  If he stayed, they’d be caught, and rumors would start to fly- not that it mattered much, as Lor’themar hadn’t ever wanted the crown and never would want it… but still, it seemed- inappropriate, perhaps, though Halduron knew that was ridiculous.  He and Lor’themar had been lovers for at least a century if not more, he’d honestly lost count and it didn’t seem to matter much at that point.

Lor’themar sensed him wavering and pushed the blankets back, shifting so he could push Halduron down to the soft mattress, then pulling the blankets back up and moving over him.  “I want you to stay.”

Halduron hesitated, then lifted a hand to cup his cheek.  “If I stay…”

A small smile graced Lor’themar’s lips.  “You’re worried about being caught with me?”

“We’ve always been careful.”  Halduron paused, then moved his hand, trailing his fingertips over Lor’themar’s cheeks, tracing the curve of his smile.  He was _sorely_ tempted, as if it were up to him he’d have done so long ago, but something held him back… something always had held him back.

Lor’themar’s eye fell half closed at the gentle caress and he sighed softly, leaning down to kiss Halduron when the Ranger-General’s hand settled on the back of his neck.  “Maybe I’m tired of being careful,” he murmured when the kiss broke.  “Maybe… maybe I’m simply far beyond caring what happens now.”

Halduron smiled softly up at him.  “Are you sure you don’t want to wait until you’ve had more time to think it over?” he replied gently.  “There’ll be no going back if I stay much longer.”

“I’ve had plenty of time.”  Lor’themar kissed him again, longer this time, and Halduron decided that if Lor’themar was finished caring, he was finished as well.

When the sun rose, he smiled as he watched the rays bathe his lover’s body in a warm glow, just as he’d imagined… and the two didn’t spare any thought to the rest, to what might happen beyond that moment.  Halduron had a feeling that things were going to change, but they always did, and at least in this case they might be changing for the better.  Things had changed as they’d moved up the ranks in the rangers, things had changed when the Scourge had fallen upon their lands and shattered everything they’d known… and things had changed when Lor’themar became the sole ruler of their people, shouldering all of their burdens, moving forward as best he could.  Halduron admired that- he wasn’t so sure that he would have been able to do it, when all was said and done.

For the first time, an hour or so later, the two left Lor’themar’s home together and headed toward the palace- and though Halduron was aware of eyes on them both the entire time, his own eyes were trained on Lor’themar… who took his hand and twined their fingers together as they walked.  Halduron sighed softly and looked up at the sky with a smile… let them talk.  In the end, he figured, staying was absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? Normal people sleep at 2AM? ... well, I don't, so have a little drabble written thanks to the fact that I am wide awake. :D I just needed some cute in my life.


End file.
